


furniture shopping adventures

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2
Genre: F/F, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Chikalin are getting an apartment and go furniture shopping, Maya tags along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	furniture shopping adventures

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just gonna keep on writing as much of the chikalisa tag as i can

Chikalin and Lisa were finally getting an apartment together, and so the two of them, plus Maya, went out furniture shopping. The three of them had managed to pick out a kitchen table and some chairs, and a few lamps. Next up was bed shopping. Maya and Chika both had one of Lisa’s arms, and were parading her through the aisle.

“C’mon Lisa, this’d be great!” Chikalin pleaded. She was already after clambering onto the top of a bunk bed, and didn’t seem too keen on coming down.

“Chika, we are absolutely not getting a bunk bed with a slide, you’re too tall and we won’t both fit!”

“We could get two?”

Maya nodded thoughtfully. “You could put them together, have a slide on each side,”

“Yeah!” Chika cheered.

“Guys. Money.” Lisa sighed.

“Maybe we could fit on one?”

Lisa managed to coax her girlfriend down from the bunk bed (she went down the slide of course), and they all continued on.

Minutes later, Maya and Chikalin were after flopping down on a hilariously huge bed. “It’s so comfy! C’mon Lisa!”

“Yeah, this is the comfiest one yet!” Maya chirped.

Lisa tumbled onto the bed next to them and laughed. “Definitely the comfiest, but this thing is huge! I’d lose Chika on this!”

“More like I’d lose you, you’re smaller!”

Maya snorted. “Maybe I’ll get it for myself, although I might get lost trying to get out of bed, I’d never make it to work!” All of them cracked up again, Maya tried to roll off the bed, and fell off the side. “Shit!”

“Maya no!” Lisa called, dramatically reaching out.

Chikalin giggled and rolled the other way, managing to crash into the headboard.

After another twenty minutes of the trio looking at (aka jumping on, tumbling on, rolling around on) various beds, they found what Chikalin considered the perfect bed. Maya agreed, Lisa was half-convinced.

“Okay, Lisa, a bunk bed with a double on top and a couch underneath, that’s perfect!” Chikalin said, already lounged out on the couch.

“Chikalin, why the bunk beds?” Maya asked.

“I’ve never had one, they just seem like a lot of fun!” she chimed.

Lisa sat down next to Chikalin on the couch, which was surprisingly comfortable. She looked over at her girlfriend and grinned. “You know what? Fuck it. Let’s get a bunk bed.”

Chika beamed, threw her arms around Lisa, and pecked her on the cheek. “You’re my best girlfriend!”

“I’m your only girlfriend!”

“Damn right!”

Maya toppled onto the couch next to Lisa. “Am I the official third wheel now?”

“I thought you were Tatsuya and Jun’s third wheel?”

“Nah, that’s Michel,”

Lisa and Chikalin giggled, and got up off of the couch. Maya pulled a little notebook out of her purse, and checked off another item on the trio’s shopping list. “Next up is…couches!”

“Can we get beanbags instead?” Chika asked, looking over Maya’s shoulder at the list.

“Maybe? You should! Try Lisa?”

Lisa slung an arm over Chikalin’s shoulder and started steering her towards the couches. “Why not?”

The trio managed to get nearly all of Chikalin and Lisa’s furniture shopping done, although they still had tons of little things to buy, like the fluffy blankets Lisa was insistent on getting, and the knick-knacks Chika absolutely needed.

“Maya?” Lisa asked, jumping into the reporter’s car.

“Yeah?” Maya replied, looking over from the passengers seat. After the last time Lisa had been in a car with Maya driving, ever since she’d asked if she could drive instead. Chikalin leaned in from the backseat.

“We have to go furniture shopping again sometime, wanna invite Yukino?”

“Sure! She would’ve come today anyways, but she had work.”

“We should invite the others too, like Tatsuya, and Jun, and if Michel’s free?” Chika chimed.

“Yeah!” Lisa said.

“Hell yeah!” Maya cheered. “…Wait, have I mentioned the Tatsuya and Jun furniture shopping story?”

“No?”

“Nope.”

Maya smiled and sighed, leaning back into her seat. “So, a few months ago I helped the two of them go furniture shopping for their apartment, and it was pretty damn fun. They bought like ten throw pillows and a bunch of blankets, we all had a great time. And then we had to drive all over the city looking for one thing,”

“What?”

“Try and guess, it’s three words!”

“Shiny throw pillows?” Chikalin asked.

“Fancy schemancy cups?” Lisa guessed.

“Cool coloured lamps?”

“Race car bed?”

“I dunno?”

“Flower print couch,” Maya giggled. “Five hours. It was _hilarious_.”

“I thought they had a flower print love seat?” Chika inquired.

“It was a compromise,” Maya said. “Turns out flower print couches are pretty hard to find sometimes, outside of my grandmas house.”

Lisa slowly looked over at her girlfriend, who was leaning up from the backseat, on her elbows between her and Maya. Both of them raised an eyebrow when Lisa grinned.

“You know, Chika, we should _absolutely_ get a flower print couch to one-up them.”

“ _Yes._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> also i might write another one of these with Tatsuya and Jun's flower print couch shopping adventures


End file.
